But We Are! (The Seven)
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: JD is convinced that they are part of a legend, but he's having a hard time convincing anyone else of the same... Set in The Seven AU. Another short in my own self-challenge to use dialog from the show.


Hey Folks! Here is the last of my shorts in my own self-challenge to use dialog from the show. (but not the last of the stories in The Seven AU). I hope you like it! JD is a lot of fun to work with. ;)

**The Seven AU**

"But, we are! How can you guys not see it!?" JD slammed his lunch tray onto the table, dropping into his seat with a huff.

"Being as I've only been part of this municipality for a few years, John Daniel, I think you have a few facts out of place."

"He's got a point, JD." Nathan nodded at Ezra, giving an exaggerated wink that their youngest didn't catch.

JD shook his head, trying to quickly swallow a larger than necessary bite of sloppy joe. Thankful for the 'extra' sandwich Principal Travis had offered him that morning, Ezra peered into the paper sack and grinned. Turkey club. That was more like it.

"He doesn't either! Nowhere in the history does it say that they all grew up here!"

Buck appeared next, sitting down across from JD, next to Nathan. "Thought you were reporting on the history of Four Corners, Ace?" the gregarious dark haired teen gave his brother a curious look before shoveling sloppy joe into his mouth.

"Does absolutely no one I know have any manners?" Ezra muttered, his complaint drowned out by JD.

"I am! They _are_ the history of the town, Buck!" The hazel eyed teen snapped, stabbing at his apple slices with his fork.

"He ranting on about The Seven again?" Chris asked, setting his tray on the table and giving their junior reporter a look.

"Yup. Told Mrs. Travis he wanted to write a report for the paper. Extra credit for history," Nathan filled Chris in as their leader sat next to him. Chris shook his head, looked down at his lunch and sighed. Snagging an apple slice, he looked over at JD and chewed thoughtfully.

"You're all blind as bats," JD grumbled, "Even Vin."

"Hey, kid. I ain't even said nothin' yet." Vin took the seat next to JD, jostling his younger friend a bit as he did.

"Sorry, Vin. But you don't believe me either." JD grumped, shoving the apple slices almost off his tray.

"JD." Nathan's voice had their youngest pulling the fruit back and shoving one in his mouth, all while glaring across the table.

"I do not understand why The Legend itself isn't good enough for you John Daniel. The entire town is wrapped up in it. I am quite unsure why Four Corners was never renamed to some other moniker with 'Seven' in it, as everything else in this ridiculous town."

"Cuz it was called Four Corners before the Seven ever came." JD rolled his eyes at Ezra, and looked back to Chris, "Where's 'Siah? At least he doesn't make fun of me."

"Church, like every Thursday. He'll be here soon."

Deflating, JD slumped against the table and began picking at his lunch.

Nathan exchanged a look with Chris, then Ezra. "Okay, JD. I'll bite. What have you run across that has you so convinced?"

Straightening up so quickly, he knocked his tray sideways, JD ignored Vin's groan, and righted his milk before it toppled over. "The Legend says there were seven men who rode into Four Corners a hundred years ago, right? And when they got here, they found bad guys trying to take over the town! The bad guys were all, 'You can't stop us!' and The Seven were all 'Ooh! Ooh! We're shaking in our boots. We're shaking in our boots. Aren't we? What?!' And then in _one day_, they got rid of that gang of bad guys! The Seven were heros! There was a doctor, except he wasn't, he was like Florence Nightengale, which is kind of how Nate is, and an old lawman, like Wyatt Earp, but not, and Chris has done all the Police Explorers stuff, right!? And there was a reverend, like Friar Tuck, who liked to help folks, and 'Siah does that! And a kid, like Billy the Kid but not bad." JD sucked in a huge breath and continued his tirade, "And a kinda famous tracker, like Kit Carson- and everyone knows Vin's not really a tracker, but he's got all the right skills to be one! And there was a gambler, like Doc Holliday, and I know ya aren't like that, Ez, my Mama said not to call ya that, or a conman either- even though it's kind of what ya do, ya know?"

Buck groaned, grumbling that he was gonna string his brother up by his toes; Ezra's muttered, "Loquacious brat," getting a chuckle out of both Nathan and Chris.

"And there was a really slick gentleman that the ladies just loved, and you know Buck thinks he is-but Mama might just lock him up if he came home with more than one girl, but don't you see it now? We're just like The Seven!" JD heaved a big sigh, crossing his arms over his chest in a manner they were all familiar with. He wasn't gonna back down no matter what anyone said.

"Know what, JD? I think you've got a good point." Josiah had strolled up to the table during the boy's litany and he spoke gently, as if to a wild animal, "and I bet The Seven would be proud to know you think of us the same way."

"Sure, JD, that report's gonna have all the big papers chasing you down and wanting your story," Nathan added, swiping at their youngest's head. JD ducked the cuff, turning to look at Vin when the shaggy haired teen spoke up.

"My Grandpa always said yer dest'ny was laid out long b'fore ya was born. Maybe this is ours." JD grinned and it got even wider when Ezra added his own thought.

"With your well researched information, I can see the resemblance enough to say it has some merit."

Chris stood, grabbing not only his tray but the others, "Think they rode off into the sunset at the end of that first day, Kid?" JD nodded fiercely at the gentle tease.

"I bet they did!"

"C'mon JD, you believing we're some kind of reincarnation of The Seven Saviors of Four Corners, is kind of like me believing my sci fi movies are real, huh?" A collective set of groans were heard round the table and the boys began to disappear before the two brothers got into it.

Shrugging, JD reached for the brownie on his napkin, "I think it's something!" he snapped, before Chris confiscated his tray and brownie, only to shriek in outrage as Buck snagged the brownie and took a huge bite. JD shot to his feet, darting around the table as the bell rang. Buck was up, long legs unfurled, before JD made it around the table's edge. He dropped the brownie and bolted out of the cafe and down the hall, JD hot on his heels.


End file.
